The invention relates to a kitchen appliance for the mincing or shredding of cooked pieces of beef for the preparation of corned beef.
In the United States in particular, meals (especially sandwiches) with corned beef are offered in fast-food restaurants. In relatively small restaurants, this corned beef is freshly prepared. Industrially produced corned beef is rarely used, in particular because only freshly prepared products are offered.
Basically available for the preparation of corned beef are vertical cutter mixers, which are offered by several companies on the U.S. market. However, the market requires a quite specific fibrous corned beef structure.